Not Feeling Well
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: Two Shot. When Zed finds out Addison isn't feeling well, after she nearly passes out on a date, he takes care of her. I know the summary sucks.


**This simply wouldn't leave my head so I decided to write and upload it for you. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Addison just wanted to curl up in bed for the day. She felt far too warm, she could feel the sweat gathering on her forehead and she had gone dizzy too many times to count that morning. She had the flu and she knew it. But she refused to take time off of school. She didn't want to fall behind in her school work, so walked around as if nothing was wrong.

Eventually the bell rung signalling lunch time and despite feeling ill Addison couldn't help but smile. She had a lunch date with Zed in the zombie safe room where the pair had first met each other. After gathering her things Addison slowly made her way to the familiar room, wincing slightly as her aching muscles pulled to open the heavy door. The teen pulled the door closed behind her and her smile grew as she noticed Zed was already there waiting for her.

"Addison? Are you alright?" The teen Zombie asked, immediately noticing her pale skin and tired eyes. The former cheerleader nodded to her boyfriend as she stepped away from the door. What she hadn't counted on was going dizzy and loosing her footing. "Addison!?" Zed exclaimed as he rushed towards the former cheerleader, managing to catch her just before her head hit the floor. "What's wrong?" He questioned as he lowered her so she was laid on the floor, her head resting in his lap.

The former cheerleader couldn't help but relax a little as she felt Zed run his fingers through her short white hair. "I've got the flu I think. I've been getting worse all day." She admitted.

"Then why are you at school?" Zed asked. He'd never seen Addison look so pale and he couldn't help but be worried about her. Being a zombie he never got ill and wasn't sure how to look after someone who was ill, but he was willing to try and learn. He didn't want to leave Addison when she felt like this. The white haired teen didn't have the energy to explain everything so she simply shrugged. Carefully Zed lifted Addison into his arms, moving to place her on one of the beds in the safe room. "I'll be right back, okay." He said and Addison immediately nodded, finding herself suddenly very tired. The teen zombie pressed a gentle kiss to the former cheerleaders forehead before leaving the room.

Walking as fast as he could Zed headed in the direction of the cafeteria, hoping to find one of his friends. Thankfully after a few minutes he found Eliza who looked at him with a confused face. "I thought you had a date with Addison?" She questioned as she turned back to look in her bag. She may not show it but Addison had grown on her, she actually liked the human who was perfect for her friend.

Sighing Zed looked at Eliza, who immediately saw the worried look in his eyes. "I was but she's really not well." He stated causing Eliza to turn towards him once more. "She almost passed out in the safe room. She said she had the flu. I need you to find Bucky and ask him what she can take to help her feel better while I go back to her." He explained. He knew that his friend had a soft spot for his girlfriends cousin, even if she couldn't admit to it.

Nodding Eliza put her bag back over her shoulder. "I'll go find him now and come let you know." She stated immediately walking off to find him while Zed headed back in the direction he had just come from. Slipping into the room he tried not to make too much noise as the door closed behind him. Looking over at his girlfriend he noticed she had fallen asleep. Smiling he walked over and knelt next to the bed, gently kissing her cheek as he did so.

It took another hour before the door to the safe room opened again to reveal Eliza and Bucky, the latter carrying a paper bag. "I've signed Addison out of school for the day. I told them she's ill." The cheerleader explained. As Bucky and Eliza looked at Addison and couldn't help but cringe at how pale she looked. "I've got some tablets for her, she needs to take them at least every four hours. There's also something she can rub on her chest if she starts coughing as well." The dark haired teen said before handling Zed the bag.

Zed nodded to Bucky but his eyebrow raises as he notices the teen is holding Eliza's hand. The female zombie immediately noticed what her friend was looking at and smiled shyly. "Bucky asked me to be his girlfriend and go on a date with him tonight. I said yes." She stated. Zed smiled, happy for his friend and his girlfriends cousin. He knew they liked each other but they had been fighting it for some unknown reason. "Now get Addison out of here." She stated and Zed immediately nodded and moved to lift his sleeping girlfriend into his arms. He couldn't help but smile when the white haired teen didn't wake up, she merely snuggled further into Zed's chest.

"Take Addison to her house." Bucky stated, earning him a confused look from Zed. "I've text her parents and they're fine with you staying there to look after her. Also her house is closer them yours and she shouldn't be outside longer then necessary when she feels like this." The cheerleader explained. Nodding Zed walked out of the zombie safe room and out of Seabrook High. He just hoped his girlfriend started feeling better soon.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter guys. Please review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
